Episode 8097 (15th March 2018)
Plot Debbie believes Simon will have told the police everything although Joe reveals he offered Simon £100k to keep her name out of things. Debbie refuses to be blackmailed by Joe so if Ross has to hear about her involvement in the acid attack, he'll hear it from her. Joe doubts Debbie will go through with telling Ross as it'll ruin her and her children's lives. Debbie states it beats being owned by him. Chas cries as she leaves the abortion clinic. She's surprised but relieved to find Paddy in the waiting room. Liv believes the only way to make things right is to tell the truth. Aaron would normally agree but insists she can't as it would result in the Dingles disowning them. At Tenant House, Jai and Megan meet with social worker Ruth Shepperton. As Priya has moved out and there has been no reoccurrence of the bruising, Ruth permits Eliza to start going back to Holdgate Farm. Using the whiteboard to communicate, Ross asks after Debbie, just as the woman herself appears in his hospital room. Vanessa talks with the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons and updates them on the situation with the Ketamine theft. She frets as they want to do an inspection in a fortnight and fears she'll have the book thrown at her. Upon returning to the pub, Chas stuns Paddy by revealing she's still pregnant. Emotional Debbie tries to work up the courage to tell Ross the truth about the acid attack. Through the medium of the whiteboard, Ross confesses to Debbie he loves her, and although he knows she doesn't feel the same, he hopes one day she will. Debbie tells Ross she wants him to be happy before walking out. Chas and Paddy discuss the pregnancy. Chas knows how much Paddy wants the baby although she still doesn't know what she wants. Paddy suggests they keep talking about the situation until they figure out what they're going to do. As Debbie exits the hospital, she bumps into Pete who orders her not to screw with Ross' head. As a result, Debbie decides to stop visiting Ross. Jai and Megan update Rishi on the social worker's visit. Debbie heads to Home Farm to hear Joe out. Joe states she already knows what he wants so Debbie asks Joe what his terms are. Aaron and Liv visit Lisa. Tearful Liv tells Lisa she's sorry which leaves Aaron fearing she's going to confess. Paddy assures Chas he'll support he whatever she decides. Chas excitedly recites a series of things they'll do with their child and Paddy is delighted when Chas reveals they're going to have the baby. At Home Farm, Joe tells Debbie he wants her. Joe knows what it's like to be consumed by revenge and tells Debbie they're alike, and together they could do anything. Debbie states he's mad. She doesn't want to agree to Joe's deal but is forced to accept. Joe calls for a new beginning and raises a glass to him and Debbie although Debbie walks out. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Keele *Ruth - Susan Mitchell Locations *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Unknown abortion clinic *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Ross' room and car park *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Games room and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes